Black's Stalker
by FireHero
Summary: When our favorite Unova Dex Holder wake up one morning and find his body with red marks, guess who do it? BAD SUMMARY but AGENCYSHIPPING!


**Black's Stalker**

**FireHero: Hi everyone, this is FireHero with an attempt of making a Pokemon Special OneShot with my favorite pairing: Black and White **

**White: Yay, we are his favorites Black **

***Black spaced out with his pokemon league dream***

**White punch him in the arm while FireHero sweatdrop **

**Black: Why you do that Prez? **

**White: because you didn't heard what I say**

**Black: I do**

**White: really? Then what I say? **

**Black: something about your company right? **

**White: I can believe that I like you, but this is one of the things I like from you **

***Black spaced out again***

**White: BLACK!**

**Blue: easy White, you love him so deal with him spacing out all the time, it doesn't really matter, well if he do that in your wedding, jajajajaja**

**White: W-Weding? **

**Blue: of course, ah you look so cute blushing white **

**Green: Pesky girl **

**Blue: Green, how mean! **

***Blue pouted and White look at Black then lost conscious***

**FireHero just sweatdrop at all this**

**Green: Well, I think I have to do it, FireHero doesn't own me or Pokemon Special **

**Blue: that's my Green**

**Green just look other way blushing a bit **

**FireHero: OK, this guys are a little crazy**

**Blue: dear, you have no idea**

**-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-**

It was a beautiful morning at Battle Frontier, Black wants to win at all installations in Hoenn and some of his Dex Holders companions come with him: Black, White, Diamond, Platinum, Ruby and Sapphire. Pearl was in the middle of a special training by his Master and Emerald didn't want to be with Ruby and Sapphire.

Black was battling with Tucker in the moment, Salamance VS Emboar

''Boar use Fire Blitz'' shouted Black while smiling

Boar was surrounded by Fire and he go after the Salamance, knocking him out

''how did you do it?'' ask Tucker while giving Black the golden symbol

''My Boar was using a charcoal, and remember you almost knock him out so his ability Blaze duplicated the damage'' say Black while he kept smiling and putting the symbol on his case

''now I only have to go to the battle tower and I will have conquer the Battle Frontier of Hoenn'' mumble Black while exiting the Battle Dome

''way to go Black'' say White and she was walking a little too close to our dense challenger

''yeah, indeed, good execution of attacks'' say Platinum with her always polite voice

''Let's go eat something'' said Dia because it was already 7 o'clock, the Battle Dome challenge take too much time

''Ok, I know just the place; last time we were here, I found a good restaurant'' said Ruby began leading the way

They found the place and enter, but when the waiters bring the food, Sapphire and Diamond began eating like animals and Black was laughing. They made some contest of who can eat more, White just look at them while leaning a little so her and Black's shoulders were touching

''Barbarian can you stop eating like a pig?, your embarrassing all of us'' said Ruby looking around

''Shut up sissy, I'm in the middle of something important'' shouted Sapphire while eating at maximum speed

But saying those words cost her the contest, Dia finished a minute before her and the Hoenn Dex Holder was angry, very angry

''You idiot!, I was winning and you and your stupid comments ruin everything'' she was yelling while trying to kill Ruby

''Sorry!'' yelled Ruby escaping from her and running to the door exiting the restaurant

Sapphire follow him and the others just keep eating before doing anything else

When they finish, they go to the Pokemon Center to rest and they find Ruby sleeping with some bruises in the floor with a sleeping Sapphire on top of him

''I guess they are gonna rest in the floor'' said Diamond while they all look at them

''We better not move them, our senior Sapphire gonna be angry if we ruin her attempt of getting senior Ruby '' said Platinum

''Well, I'm going to get to my room because I'm tired and tomorrow I wanna train for the Battle Tower'' said Black with a sleeping voice going to his room

That night, a figure wearing a Black outfit appear in Black's room, it was wearing a mask that only reveal his/her eyes and her/his mouth and the figure was smirking and his/her eyes full of lust.

**-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-**

Black wake up feeling a little strange but he let the feeling out, he go to get breakfast with the other Dex Holders once he was changed. He go to the cafeteria area of the pokemon center and found his friends and seniors.

''Good Morning Prez, seniors'' said Black with cheerful smile

''Hi Black'' said White while smiling as well

The others look at Black strangely

''What happen guys?'' ask Black looking the strange expressions of his friends

''Do you have a girlfriend or something?'' ask Ruby looking amazed

''N-No, Why?'' ask the Unova Dex Holder blushing hard

''Did you see yourself at a mirror this morning?'' ask this time Sapphire hitting Ruby for his comment

Platinum give Black a mirror so he can look himself. Then he was the one that look amazed, his neck was covered with red hickeys and when he look inside his shirt, another round of big red hickeys.

''WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO ME?!'' yelled Black while seeing if his legs were like that, they didn't so he just wait for her seniors to tell him something

''I was about to ask you the same thing'' said Sapphire examining the marks

While examining, Sapphire notice that the red marks have a purple circle in the borders

''First of all Black, this was made by a human mouth, second, it was made in the middle of the night and it was made by a girl but that part was pretty obvious'' said Sapphire with a concern look

''What? How do you know that?'' Black ask while looking to his marks again

''yeah barbarian, how do you know that? Have you made it to a boy and you know the symptoms?'' Ruby ask with a puzzle expression

''OF COURSE NOT SISSY!, I know about this because my father once do a research about humans and pokemon, he examine everything including teeths, I have to help him do it so I can recognized if a bite is made of a pokemon or human and if is a boy or a girl'' Sapphire explain with a angry look

''good job senior'' Platinum compliment with a smile

''OK, I believed you'' Ruby said scared of the look that Sapphire was giving him

''yeah, because if she do that ever, it will be to you senior Ruby not me'' Black said with a distract look

5 seconds later, Sapphire was trying to kill Black, she attempt to choke him while the others try to stop her. Finally White calm her down and Sapphire began blushing thinking about her making hickeys in Ruby's neck with him hatless

''Well, this means that Black have a kind of stalker so what do we do to help him?'' Diamond ask concerned about his junior

''its simple, just put your pokemon to look after you tonight, taking turns to take care of you and that will assure you that she never do it again'' Ruby said to Black with a smug face

''thanks senior Ruby, that will help, I'm gonna plan it right now'' Black said taking some of the breakfast and exiting the room.

**-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-**

That night, Black was looking at his pokemon while smiling

''Well guys, if you see someone entering my room that you don't know, knock her out and wake me up please'' Black said after he explain the plan

A general nod assure him than that will not happen again

A few hours later, a the same figure wearing a Black outfit but without the mask enter Black's room again while Emboar was making guard, he look at the girl and recognize her so he doesn't think something bad was going on so he let her be and go to sleep since she was going to guard while she was there

**-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-**

Black wake up and look himself in the mirror, this time he was really freak out, his hair was a lot more messy that when he usually wake up and his lips were purple and bitten, also more hickeys in his body. He then see his pokemon and wake them up

''guys, somebody was here in the night? Because it happen again'' Black ask with a worried tone of how he will wake tomorrow if he doesn't find the culprit

The only one who nod was Emboar

''Boar, did you know who she was?'' Black ask him with a little hope

Emboar just nodded again

''a Dex Holder?'' Black ask

Emboar nodded again

''_Well, that explain why Emboar doesn't attack her but he isn't going to tell me who she was, only if senior Yellow was here I can know, but here in Battle Frontier they are only 3 Female Dex Holders so I only have to know who do this to me'' Black thinks with his musharna in his head eating his dreams so he could think_

''Thanks anyways guys, I'm going to ask senior Diamond if he can help me to find the girl'' Black said before taking his pokemon in his pokeballs and exiting the room

Black find his friends on the cafeteria and only White waved at him saying good morning

''I see that it happen again'' Platinum said while looking with worried his lips and hair

''yeah, but my pokemon said something interesting to me so I need Senior Diamond's help'' Black said with a smile

''OK, I will help you'' Diamond said before the two leave the cafeteria

''I need to tell you that the girl that do this to me was female Dex Holder and that's why I don't want to tell them whatever plan we do'' Black explain while Diamond look amazed

'' Well it can be White or Sapphire'' Diamond said

''Or Platinum, everyone is culprit until we know otherwise, White will never do that but I have to put her on the list too, got some plan?''Black ask hopeful

''yeah, this is my idea'' Diamond said and began muttering his plan

**-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-AgencyShipping-**

The figure was entering Black's room with a silence and her eyes full of lust just by looking to the peacefully sleeping Black, when she was near the bed, two hands grab her legs and she scream, that wake up Black and he was smiling

''good plan Diamond, we catch her in the act, now let's see who you are'' Black said while getting his hands on her mask

She put a little fight but finally Black was able to take out her mask revealing the last face he was expecting: White

''PREZ?!, but why?'' Black ask a little shocked

''Hi Black'' White said with a sad voice

Diamond let go of her legs and exit the room

''So it was you, that's why Boar doesn't attack you when you enter last night, I can't believe that my best friend do things like this to me, now before we settle this tell me one thing, why you do it?''Black ask with a expecting face

''This is hard for me to tell you, well since the day we met I feel strangely drawn to you, your face, your hair, your voice and your smile, all those things make me want you more. It was like a obsession but I didn't want to ruin our friendship with my strange desires'' White explain while looking down so she will not jump into him

''ok, I think I understand but that doesn't explain why you begin to bite me in every inch of skin you find'' Black ask while sitting on his bed and make some distance between him and White

''Well, since a lot time ago, I watch how the girls look at you and that just make me angry and jealous, I was desperate to mark you as mine in any way possible but I was scared that you will think I was crazy, I have to admit it, I am a stalker but is only because I love you'' White said sitting as well and not wanting to look him in the eyes

''well, I think that you were a little rash but I forgive you, I think I love you too and if you promise not doing it again, I will let you do what you wish with me'' Black said with a smile

White just look at him and nodded, then she grab him by the shirt and kiss him no doubting begin with French kissing, Black was a little back off by her abrupt attack but he try to kiss her back.

White began kissing him on the jab and then the collarbone, but when she go to the neck and try to mark him he yelled with hurt

''What happen? Did I hurt you?'' White ask stopping herself for more

''I guess your bites are a little to recent to make more in the same place, but you don't need to mark me'' he said while hugging her'' I'm already yours'' he mutters in the dark

''Thank you, Black'' White said smiling and hugging him as well thinking about their future together


End file.
